


普通恋情

by KamizakiGyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamizakiGyou/pseuds/KamizakiGyou
Summary: 标题乱起，普通开车文，年下。前两章应该是清水，后面是车。车预警：口嗨有，粗暴描写有，建议自行避雷。狗血应该无，就像好好谈个恋爱do个爱。
Relationships: 贺钧/季允





	普通恋情

他们第一次见面是在婚礼上。

贺钧那天是去当朋友的伴郎。刚开始，他和马上要步入婚姻坟墓的好兄弟以及另外两个伴郎到了新娘家里——一栋市区里的洋房，折腾了好一番才在四个伴娘的各种刁难下抢到新娘、找到藏好的新鞋。看着一对新人在新娘家人面前哭得泣不成声，说真的，心里没点触动是假的。

他未来的嫂子美艳动人、家境殷实，听闻是B市某集团的千金，而他哥们家境一般，好在为人老实，生得高大威猛，铁汉柔情，又上进心强，本科期间就自主创业了，有车有房，颇得老丈人赏识。佳偶终成。

贺钧感叹，他这好兄弟还真是个人生赢家啊。  
贺钧这人，什么都好，就是没什么人生目标。他活了25年，都觉得自己亦步亦趋，不知道一年里面有几天是为了自己而活，但他确实只想为了自己活，多矛盾啊。他从来都不知道人生的意义为何物。从小到大，他妈让他学钢琴，他也好好学。别人上学，他也上学。学校里男生喜欢打篮球，他也去打。中学别人谈恋爱，他也谈恋爱，不过第一段也是最后一段恋情只持续了不到半小时——前五分钟，女同学给他发了短信告白，说觉得他在音乐课上弹的曲子很好听，他在篮球队练习的样子很帅气，能不能在一起，贺钧的男同桌在旁边起哄，“哇靠，这小班花啊，你行不行，快答应啊！”，贺钧抿了抿嘴，打字回复可以，接下来的十分钟，小班花给他发了好多短信，都是问他钢琴学了多久，怎么长那么高，喜欢他的人好多，放学可不可以送她回家之类的。贺钧看着不断发过来的消息，眉心都挤出川字来了。于是十五分钟以后，小班花收到一条来自贺钧的短信：  
“抱歉，我想了想，我们不合适，算了吧。”

主要是太无聊了，贺钧想，这世界上每一件事情，都无聊，还不如少点麻烦。

新娘家人嘱咐完新人后，车队要准备去男方家里了。三个伴郎一车，贺钧坐在车子后面。今天伴娘有四个人，伴郎怎么只有三个？  
“师傅怎么还不走呀？”，副驾驶的伴郎问。  
“不是说让我等个人呀。哎！好像来了。”  
说着车外有个人弯下腰看了看车窗了，发现副驾驶有人以后拉开车门坐到贺钧旁边，把贺钧挤到了中间，本来宽阔的后座被三个大男人塞满了。  
贺钧看这个帅哥也穿着伴郎服——一身黑色的马褂，于是跟他搭起话来。帅哥说他叫季允，是新娘的弟弟，因为有事耽搁来晚了，还主动伸出手跟贺钧等人握手。贺钧顺势打量了一下季允，季允看起来年纪不大，应该跟自己差不多高，头发和瞳孔都泛着浅棕色，眼睫纤长，唇红齿白，笑起来有一对酒窝，高鼻梁上架着一副细框眼镜，皮肤雪白，在黑色立领的衬托下跟个瓷娃娃似的。和新娘不愧是一家人，他心想，长得都挺不错，不过说他和新娘是姐弟俩还真有点不像。

他们下车了以后贺钧一直暗暗观察着季允，主要是这人相貌身量本来就不凡，特别吸人眼光，那些伴娘也在他和季允的身上来回打量，还时不时捂嘴笑着跟旁边人交流什么。后来他们去了婚宴现场，一个露天花园，新人都换了婚纱和西装，他们也换了一套西服。  
贺钧发现，他们穿长褂子的时候，大家都像要去说相声的，他勉强像个说相声的小鲜肉，而季允就是温润有礼的说书先生；他们现在穿西装，大家像是卖保险的、售楼中心的，他还算得上雅痞，而季允就像是马上要上台走秀的男模。

人和人之间的差距怎么能那么大。还好哥们走的是硬汉路线，帅得别具一格，才没有被抢走今天主角的风头。季允还是收获了不少目光。

伴郎陪新人去敬酒的时候，季允和他站在后面，没什么事情做，他就找季允聊天。原来季允看起来年轻，其实比贺钧大了三岁，竟然还是B大的讲师，不过季允刚来B大没多久，贺钧去年就毕业找工作了，和季允完美错过。B大是贺钧的母校，他当年高考没特别用功，但也没浪费时间，还是考上了本市最好的大学。

那么年轻就能在B大当讲师，肯定也不是一般人，大佬啊。贺钧对季允的印象从富二代男模进阶为人生赢家二号，一号是他今天新婚的哥们。

贺钧形象很阳光，一米八五的个子，看上去阳光俊朗，笑起来就露出一对小虎牙，笑起来就让人如沐春风，是那种高中时候会有很多女生去看他打篮球的、给他送水的人。他健谈又很有度，不会让人不舒服，他主动跟季允说话，季允也不好意思不接话。季允这人虽然礼貌，但是话少得很，一开始季允还有点距离感，后面也渐渐放松了下来。

他们之后找了个没人的地方坐下来，又把话题继续了下去，好像没人发现婚礼上逃走了两个伴郎。他们并排坐在花园的角落里，背对着派对上的众人，草坪上的灯光照得季允像流落人间的小王子，他的轮廓都镀了一层光。贺钧勾着嘴角听季允说他带的本科生怎么在课堂上花式吃鸡打王者荣耀还以为他看不见、学生课间趁他去接水用投影放鬼畜视频之类的。从老师的视角来听这些事又有新的乐趣，他听得津津有味，虽然季允看上去就像是个不会说话的雕像，但听着他说话贺钧的嘴角跟做了半永久了似的没掉下去过。

他们聊得口干还喝了几口手边的酒，交换了联系方式，说有空可以约出来喝两杯。听起来就像不会再见面的客套话。

贺钧也说他在B大的本硕几年的生活，还跟季允八卦了当时带他的那些个老师，正巧季允也认识几个，他笑得开心，又多喝了几杯。之后贺钧看季允点头和笑的反应都变迟缓了，本来挺高岭之花的一个人，现在笨拙天真得像是个要被拐骗的小孩。于是他咽了一口口水，动了动身子，把腿假装不经意地贴着一部分季允的小腿，腿上隔着两层布料传来对方的体温。他捏了捏酒杯，鬼使神差地问，

“季老师现在有对象吗？”

季允看他好久，好像很费劲地思考他问这个问题的理由，  
“我……”  
在季允拉长的单字里，贺钧继续咽了一口口水。  
“如果可以现在有一个就好了。”他看见季允撑着头斜眼看他，他的嘴唇被酒液润泽得发亮，弯着眼笑眯眯地看贺钧，季允的腿跟着他的身子一起动了动，搔得贺钧痒到心里。

季允，  
是在勾引他吗？  
贺钧在这如梦似幻的反常的一天感受到了不真实，  
以及，

天地良心，他才是要被拐骗的那个人啊。


End file.
